Candies
are the main item in Candy Crush Soda Saga. There are regular candies, which come in 7 different colours, and have the same effect. There are special candies, which are created by forming special configurations, and other special candies that appear on later levels but cannot be created. Each one has its own effect. There are two main types of candies: *'Regular candies' - green, purple, yellow, orange, red, cyan, blue, and dark purple. *'Special candies '- created by forming special combinations. Each has its own effect. In addition, there is a special item in Soda Levels and Bubble Levels: *'Bottles' - green, purple, yellow, orange, red, cyan and blue. In Soda and Bubble levels, regular and special candies can form matching combinations together with Bottles. The each of original 7 regular candies (red, blue, green, yellow, orange, cyan, and purple) is linked to a specific type of bottle that matches the colour and resembles the shape of the corresponding candy. When forming matching combinations, Bottles behave as regular candies in destroying candies, forming special candies, or activating special candies. Regular Candies These are the regular candies. Match at least three of them (or two candies with one bottle / one candy with two bottles of the same colour) in a row to destroy candies, and earn some points. Until the 26th episode (Magic Mirror) was released, there were seven different colours and shapes of regular candies: Purple Jelly When Magic Mirror was released, (Purple Jelly/Violet/Dark Purple) was introduced. It is the 8th candy colour. It has a regular effect when matching three of . However, It has special properties when matched into special candies. *When a striped candy is made of , the four adjacent candies will activate and effect 4 rows/columns immediately. *When a wrapped candy is made of , it immediately activates and blasts up to a radius of 7x7. *When a fish candy is made of , fish candies will be made and activated equal to the number of dark candies matched. *When a color bomb is made of , it has the same effect of colour bomb + colour bomb combination. *When a coloring candy is made of , it is equal to coloring candy + coloring candy combination, converting every candy to the 8th colour. However, no Rainbow Kimmy appears. Appearance Special Candies These are the candies that are created by forming special combinations. Each has its own effect, which can help a player pass a level. Poll Which candy do you like? Red Orange Yellow Green Cyan Blue Purple Purple jelly Trivia *Level 82, 152, 233 and 263 are the levels that has the least colors with only three. *Level 380 is currently the first and only level to have all eight colors. *The candies can be seen on Candy Town overworld map. *At the start of the game there were seven different candy colours, one more than the original Candy Crush. Later, another colour has been added, leading people to wonder if there will be a 7th candy colour added to the original Candy Crush, or even another new colour to the game. *Every candy in the game has an animation. Gallery Candies= Redcandy.PNG Orangecandy.PNG Yellowcandy.PNG Greencandy.PNG Lightbluecandy.PNG Darkbluecandy.PNG Purplecandy.PNG Purple jelly.png |-| Appearance= Candy_Town.gif|6 candies at Candy Town Palm_Sugar_Oasis_1.png|Yellow Candy at Palm Sugar Oasis Level258(4).png|An example about unordered candy colours |-| Gallery= Candy Anyone.jpg|Candy Anyone? Candy-Candy-Candy.jpg|What is your favourite candy? Need help - ask us.png|Need help? Ask us! Soda Pop!.png|Soda Pop! Candy makes Mondays better!.jpg|Candy makes Mondays better! Spring is here!.jpg|Spring is here! Category:Elements